ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nausicaä's Debt (Epilogue)
With Reia healed and Nausicaä's world finally safed, the citizens from the Valley of the Wind are now destined for Ratchet and the gang to become heroes of the universe. Kiva: Thank you, everyone. Riku: Hey, it's the least we can do. So what about Blackfire? Reia: Lock her up and put a muzzle. Kiva: And throw away the key! Genis: Guys, hey! Calm down. Starfire: She is my sister. So-- Reia: That doesn't change the fact! I respect you, Starfire. But Blackfire has tried to proof for the Era of Darkness. Genis: And that attempt has failed..barely. Kiva: No kidding. Blackfire: You think you won so easily!? You have make a big mistake! Darth Malgus will make sure that you-- - Reia grabbed Blackfire and smash her to a wall. Reia: Malgus? What does he done to Sonja!? Tell me!! Genis: Whoa.. I haven't seen Reia this mad before.. Raine: The morale of this story - Stay on Reia's good side at all costs. Genis: Reia, calm down. Kiva: Reia, please.. Calm down. - Realized that she won't let Sonja get involved in this mess, Reia smacked Blackfire so hard she fainted. Reia: Riku, put her in a strongest cell you got! Get her out of my sight.. Riku: Y-Yeah, sure.. - Kiva decided to talk to Reia before going back to the starship. Kiva: Reia, I know you want Sonja back as much as I do. But smacking Blackfire isn't going to help. Please, calm down. Reia: *takes a deep breath* You're right, Kiva. A hundred percent. And don't worry, Sonja's fine for now. Still.. This 'Malgus'.. Who is that person? I don't..understand. Kiva: He must be an enemy. Reia: A new threat we have to fight against.. To keep Sonja safe.. Kiva: Exactly. Reia: Hey, listen.. I know this is a silly question to ask, but--? Kiva: But what? Reia: Okay, slow down tiger. It's been a long while since you and Terra are together. Kiva: Yep. Reia: Have any thoughts of taking your relationship to the next level? Kiva: The next level? Reia: I get it.. Have you thought about marriage? Kiva: Well, it is going to take sometime to ask my boyfriend on marriage. Reia: Or maybe he'll surprise you. But hey, you'll never know. *giggles* Kiva: Yeah. *giggles* Ratchet: Hey, Reia! Let's go! Reia: Of course.. I'm coming! Well, I-- Kiva: What? Reia: Thanks again. We could find the last chosen together if you want to.. Kiva: It's okay. I'm waiting for the portal to appear. Reia: I.. Don't forget - I owe you big time. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Reia: Tell you what - As soon as the team found out who the final chosen is, I'll call you. What do you say? Kiva: Okay, it's a deal. - As Reia enters the dropship, Nausicaä thanks the gang. Nausicaä: Thank you all so much. Please, take this with you. - Nausicaä hands over her summon charm to Ratchet. Nausicaä: If you need help at anytime, I'll be there. Ratchet: Thanks, Nausicaä. We'll make good use of this. Kiva: Totally. Reia: Captain, I spoke to Kiva and...she's staying behind. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Something you have to do? Kiva: Oh, you know.. I'm going to be busy and then relax. Ratchet: I get it. Restoring the Valley of the Wind will take some work, after all. Kiva: Yep. Nico: Say, can we help you restore the Valley? Kiva: Sure. Ratchet: All right, see you soon. - Reia is about to enter the dropship, but Kiva stopped her. Kiva: Reia, wait! Reia: What's wrong? Kiva: Reia.. I-- I just wanted to say..thank you. I feel like..I'm the sister that you want to have. Reia: No.. I should be thanking you instead. I couldn't let go of the fear I'm afraid for so long.. But you really helped me..and made me realize that it takes courage to face my fear. I-- Kiva: What? - Reia hugs Kiva one last time before departing. Reia: You are like..a sister to me too.. Kiva: Thank you, Reia.. - Reia headed back to the dropship and the gang returned to the starship. While Reia is doing some research on a new enemy, Nausicaä and Kiva have a dialogue. Nausicaä: She really cares for you.. I have no idea why.. Kiva: I know Reia is not only a friend, she's also a sister. Nausicaä: That's weird.. Are you two somehow related? Kiva: I don't think so. Nausicaä: That's right. Because she's a Saiyan from another planet and you are a mouse from Earth. That's a clear difference between you two. Kiva: Yep. Nausicaä: But why did you called Reia 'a sister'? Kiva: I don't know.. Maybe she once said that when someone has her respect, a title was given to them. Nausicaä: Wow.. You are so lucky... Are you going to see her again? Kiva: Yeah.. Someday. - Reia finally find the person she's after and will be ready for the Clash of Prophecies as the episode ends. Category:Scenes